


You Should've Gone for the Head...

by CatNip_618



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Gamora's dead too, But Tony Stark did get stabbed, Chill out, Gen, Goddammit, I made this up & it's stupid, I'm a heartless monster with these tags, Peter Parker didn't die, Stupid Infiinty War twist, Vision's also dead, nobody's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: "You should..."Thor didn't really pay attention."You should've gone for the head..." Thanos finished with a triumphant smile. Thor immediately caught on and yanked his axe out of Thanos's chest. His infamous Snap was interrupted as Thor lugged his axe back and grinned."I'll go for the head!" He declared just as triumphantly.And he swung his axe with all his Lightning-God glory.





	You Should've Gone for the Head...

 

**> INFINITY WAR ALTERNATE ENDING <**

**(cuz I'm stupid & wanted to freak you out)**

 

 

Thor screamed as he smashed his new axe into Thanos's chest. The purple man groaned in pain as a slip of purple blood dripped down his "ballsack of a chin" (Star Lord's choice of words). Clenching his teeth, the God of Lightning dug his electric axe into Thanos's chest even deeper. 

For a moment, it looked as if the big, buff killer would pass out but he didn't. 

 

Instead his rapsed out weakly, "You should..." 

Thor didn't really pay attention. 

 

"You should've gone for the head..." Thanos finished with a triumphant smile. Thor immediately caught on and yanked his axe out of Thanos's chest. His infamous Snap was interrupted as Thor lugged his axe back and grinned. 

"I'll go for the head!" He declared just as triumphantly. 

And he swung with all his Lightning-God glory. 

 

Thanos died at decapitation. 

The Snap never happened. 

Peter Parker didn't die, but Gamora and Vision are still dead. 

 

* * *

 

  **YAY! Happy ending!**

**(Well, not for Gamora and Vision)**

 

**HEY! HEY, YOU!**

**WHAT ABOUT THE GAUNLET?**

**WHO'S GONNA KEEP IT?**

 

_ **the end...?** _


End file.
